Mario Poetry!
by samusaran101
Summary: Some poetry I wrote... of Mario! Rated K plus because of mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Samusaran101: Okay… I know I should be working on "Fate" right now… but I need a break! It's fun making my Young Link suffer, but I'm in a poetry mood today! I'd like to thank the awesome Coooool123 for letting me do this! So, basically… it's a poem, but I don't say who the writer is until the next chapter. Go read Coooool123's too, it's WAY better than mine!

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Betray him._

No, I couldn't.

_Betray him._

No, I wouldn't.

_Betray him!_

No, I shouldn't!

I did.

Who is this unlucky soul, you might ask?

He is no man but my father, his mind filled with crass.

Plans failed more and more, blame after blame,

There was only so much that I could sustain.

So I'd ran away, ran away from his lead.

In other words to describe this… I was free!

No more slaps, no more insults, no kidnappings needed,

I do not know how all of the others competed.

He had called me a wimp. He had talked with a chill.

He'd said my music was garbage. I had carried on still.

Father put down my ideas again and again.

I swore I would hate him until the end.

I am now eighteen, the eldest of us all.

I am not a child, no, not anymore.

For the world is a place filled with love and desire,

The wanting to prove yourself worthy to squires.

Now I stare at the mountains, the rivers, the rocks, and the seas.

It gives me a strange feeling of release.

No tension or flinching under your raised hand,

I am in the world now, and I'm feeling grand.

You were never there. You were never a father.

You were there… for what? Nothing? Yes, of course? Why bother?

You never gave us our lives or more tries.

All you gave us were scars, and a mouthful of lies.

Mario is not the monster. That is true.

Oh, no, _Father_. The monster is _**you**_.

When we are at war, I stand at the opposite side.

My eyes are defiant and my moves filled with pride.

Yours are different, your actions and eyes.

For yours say coldly, "You are no child of mine,"

I never was.

I never will be.

And for that, I am glad.

So, you finally won the war. Very well done.

Well, now, Father, you've had your fun.

You hold your head high and give a cruel smile.

Mark my words, Father, and listen to life.

One day, one grand day, someone will get you.

They will find you.

They will torture you.

They will break you.

Just like you did to us.

Although we are all here, all standing in the fight,

We are already dying inside.

I shall shake the hand of the person who kills you, Father.

I will throw back my head and laugh.

And I will wait for that day.

Samusaran101: Um… yep. Kind of odd and depressing… but… NEVERTHELESS! Any guesses? I thought this one was kinda easy… but that's just my opinion. Leave a review! And remember… flames are for making smores, not reviewing crappy poems! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Samusaran101: You guys reviewed! Awesome! Thank you all! ^_^ The last chapter's answer was Ludwig! Now, this one is a LITTLE harder, but not that bad! Good luck!

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

This jealousy… it's too much to bear.

Does anyone notice? Does anyone care?

He gets all of the attention, that plumber in red.

I wish I could get SOME notice instead.

Mario gets squeals from the women and kisses from Peach.

All I get is pushed aside from his reach.

I loved her so much… I could not constrain it…

Yet she just had never noticed, goddamn it!

I'm not much to look at; I'm not much at all.

I'm not good-looking or skinny, bright-eyed or tall.

My partner understands, for he's had his own problems.

His hatred is dimmed and his anger forgotten.

He has found a love, a girl with a heart…

My heart is cold, and is being torn apart.

It's not like me to conceal my feelings inside,

But I haven't been myself, no, not for a while.

So that fateful day, I found Bowser and joined him.

He let me in, and I was glad to the brim.

The happiness I felt was irrational and stupid.

I could not help myself, though… I could finally do it!

I could prove myself… to myself.

I had chosen my side, and you have chosen yours, princess.

I will always love you… though this man on my outside that you see never did and never will.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Samusaran101: Not as good… but it's probably not who you think! The next poem will be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better… this took, like, five minutes. :D I've gotta go work on "Fate" now… see you!


	3. Chapter 3

Samusaran101: I am SO sorry for the wait, you guys! But… here's the next chapter! The last one was Wario!

When I look in the mirror, I don't like what I see.

What I see is a princess staring at me…

_No one knows who I truly am…_

My dress may fool you…

And so may my shoes.

But inside, I'm wild, feeling angry and used.

_Why must I put on a mask?_

Why was I born into a royal family?

Couldn't God have chosen a better path for me?

_I'm the tomboy with no place to release my energy…_

People want to see me for the girly prim royalty I don't want to be.

No sports, no shorts, no 'vile-worded' language. Pfft.

Even death must be better than this.

So… when I'm alone… I often imagine…

Gone is the dress and on is the jumpsuit.

Gone is the makeup and on is the suntan lotion.

Gone is the fake serious princess… and on is the optimistic tomboy.

_THAT was who I am!_

Running through the fields… cart-wheeling across flower beds…

Feeling the wild me take over completely.

And as for the others… if they didn't respect me for whom I really was inside…

They could just walk away.

_But of course… that could never happen…_

So alone I sit on my golden throne,

Filling out royal papers and feeling so alone.

_Is there anyone who would ever understand me?_

Samusaran101: Well… this one is pretty easy… but I had fun writing it! Leave a guess! BYE! (waves)


	4. Chapter 4

Samusaran101: Hello, all! The last chapter's answer was Daisy, obviously. NEXT!

I know I'm ugly… I know I'm vile…

I know I'll never be worth the while…

But I know I love her, as a matter of fact…

And I also know she'll never love me back.

I spent my days as a man with my partner.

He told me that we had to head for departure.

He wanted to join some kind of a leader…

And his name was Bowser, a horrific creature.

But I couldn't lose him, my only friend.

So why not join him also? Not till the end…

We prevailed in many battles, but also lost some…

But those minor facts were overshadowed by the places we won.

Then along came the hero… ugh, what a disgrace.

The man couldn't bother wiping the blood off his face…

Along with his brother, my rival… the green one.

They came to save the princess… pfft, having fun?

The pink girl couldn't defend herself from a fly…

I thought it was exhausting to rescue her time after time.

But then… I met her, the woman of life.

Her white hair was lovely and eyes oh-so-bright.

Her dress pooled around her feet; she had grace like a dove.

I knew that I was forever in love.

I let my guard fall

She gave me a cold look.

It was not kind whatsoever; it was as if I were a crook…

So on that day, I let the blue-clad beauty depart.

That mysterious lady that had stolen my heart.

Samusaran101: I SUPPORT THIS PAIRING! They're so cute together! Another fairly obvious one, I think, but… good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Samusaran101: The last chapter's answer was Waluigi, and the pairing was WaluigiXRosalina! (fangirl squeal) NEXT!

Is this the real life?

Being treated unfairly?

This prejudice is not my fault.

Abuse and torment daily

I cannot take it.

I want to fake it,

But I'm being torn inside.

Yes, torn inside…

Crying alone

In the dark cellar

This empty dome

Is my only shelter

This is my home

No matter how bad it may seem…

Right here…

I can be me

I can be free

Walking without getting constantly stomped on

No King Koopa can tell me what to do

It's obvious no one likes us anyway

It may hurt, but it's the truth

As painful as it seems

We're just skin and bones to them

You know what that means

Though you deny it still

There's no place

No store, no home, no shelter

To keep us warm

Or safe

Or happy

All I know is that we can do it

All I know is

That we've got to try

If we do not, our race will burn to ashes

Along with you and I

So come, my friends

Let's all come together

Just take my hand

Place your trust in me

We're all the same

Lonely and abandoned

Let us come along as one

And try our best a have some fun

We are not birds, we are the people

We are not vermin, we are the ones

The ones who shall dominate all of them

Who ever had doubted us

We'll do our best, we can fake smiles

We can't all hope, but we can all dream

We're not just animals, we are the species

That will transform from a ray to a gleam

We're not the cold, we're not the darkness

We are not evil, we are not good

We're not the sun, but we're not the storm clouds

We're all be good and evil, as we should

Samusaran101: Lol, this literally took 10 minutes. REVIEW! Tell me who you think it is! This one is easy/hard… it's eard! It's heasy! XD


End file.
